


Ramen, Redbull and Spite

by LonesomeRoad



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: College Student, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Jokes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil for Extra Credit, F/M, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Romance, She's Trying Her Best, Slow Build, Villain to Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeRoad/pseuds/LonesomeRoad
Summary: College is hard enough as it is, and when a struggling student is offered an unusual opportunity for extra credit, she jumps at it without reading the fine print. Now she's stuck between a rock and a hard place with the academic committee watching her every move and that stupid hero on her case. Oh, and she still needs to make up that failed biology test. Great.





	Ramen, Redbull and Spite

I hated Fridays.

"You're better than this!"

BOOM! He skittered sideways to avoid the blast.

Friday nights in particular.

"Don't do this!"

Thunder boomed, lightning cracked, and the heavy rain pounded on our nearly-imperceptible forms in the darkness.

Weird, right? After all, most people hated Mondays, with Friday being a blissful thought approaching on the horizon.

"You don't have to do this!"

I threw the vase at him, smirking when it hit him in the face and shattered.

Well...

"There are other ways!"

I lunged sideways, only narrowly dodging the baton.

I'm not most people.

"There's good in you! I know it!"

He didn't know anything, gritting my teeth, I landed a hit on his chest.

Not even close.

"Are you really going to give up your life for this?"

This guy needed to stop talking, my face forming a snarl, I pushed us backward, slamming him against the wall and managing to slip out from his hold.

I wished I was, but it was too late now.

"I can help you!"

Goods secured in my hand, I jumped to the next building, running away.

God, I despised running.

Panting heavily, I sprinted down the alleyway as fast as I could, keeping to the shadows and hoping to every god out there that I'd lost him. Damn, he had really been into it tonight, I almost didn't get away. Casting a glance all around, I ran across the street, ducking into the nearest alleyway and hiding behind a dumpster. Seconds turned into minutes, each one lasting too long entirely. Why was time going so slow? Every moment that passed was punctuated by my heart beating erratically against my chest at a pace that was probably not healthy.

I had run into him again. Sighing, I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as a shield against the rain. He was everywhere I was lately, whenever I had performed a heist, there he was, trying to catch me. No, I shook my head, not catch me, I was nothing compared to Nightwing, if he wanted to actually get me, he would've been able to. No, he wanted to stop me, or, more accurately, get me to stop.

A snarl formed on my lips. One teensie little instance where I happen to grab his hand to stop him from falling off a skyscraper and suddenly it's his life's mission to help me realize my inner hero. Gag. Stupid, silly me. The guy was trained by Batman, he probably had like a million contingencies in place in case he fell off but nooooo, I had to let my stupid sympathy get in the way and save his stupid freaking life. God. Idiot.

Huffing out a breath, I clambered to my feet and peeled off my mask. Enough time had passed and I was sure that he hadn't followed me. Time to go home.

I really hated Fridays.


End file.
